Believe
by luhan90
Summary: [KAISOO] Bagaimana rasanya ketika kau mencintai seseorang, kemudian orang tersebut hanya memberi harapan palsu untukmu? dan suatu saat, saat kau mencintai orang lain, orang tersebut mencintaimu dan memaksamu untuk kembali padanya?
1. Chapter 1

**Believe**

**Rated : T **

**Main Cast : Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo – Sehun – etc.**

**Other Cast : Liat sendiri ._. **

**Genre : Romance, Friendship, School Life.**

**Pair : Kaisoo/ KaiD.O – SeKai/KaiHun – etc.**

**Ini ketiga kalinya saya bikin ff. Tapi yang pertama sama kedua nya, saya share ditempat lain. Ini pertama kalinya dishare di ini Mohon Review! Boleh Request mau fanfict siapa, boleh juga masukin pendapat. Tapi maaf, saya cuma bikin fanfiction khusus EXO saja, mianhae **

**MOHON REVIEW NYA YA!**

**-ITS YAOI-**

**-DANGER-**

**-KALO GAK SUKA, BACK TO MENU-**

**-SELAMAT MEMBACA!-**

* * *

**_DUK DUK DUK_**

_Namja yang bernama Jongin ini sedang melatih kembali skill nya dalam bermain basket setelah dia cuti latihan basket selama dua bulan. Benar saja, setelah cuti karena sakit, skill bermain basketnya menurun. Jongin yang sedang mendrible bola basket itu terlihat lelah. Walaupun saat ini sudah sore dan menunjukan pukul 5 sore, Jongin masih mencoba untuk mengembalikan skillnya lagi._

_"Wah wah, masih ada disini rupanya" sahut seorang namja sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan berdiri di pintu lapangan basket. Jongin menatap namja itu dengan tatapan dingin. "Apa maumu?" Namja itu tertawa sinis. "Berhenti lah latihan. Bagaimana pun juga, julukan mu sebagai 'Ketua Tim Basket' sebentar lagi akan jatuh ketanganku!" _

_Jongin melemparkan bola basket itu kearah namja itu dengan sangat keras. Namun Namja itu langsung mengambil bola basket itu. "Huh, Hanya ini yang Kim Jongin lakukan terhadap Wu Yifan?" lalu namja yang bernama Wu Yifan itu melempar bola basket itu kearah kaki Jongin. Dan bola itu mengenai kaki Jongin dan ia pun terjatuh. "Sudah ku bilang, berhenti berlatih!" lalu Wu Yifan pun berlalu. _

* * *

**Thursday, 27 November 2013**

Kejadian sebulan yang lalu membuat Jongin malas ke sekolah. Sampai Sehun, sahabat Jongin rajin sekali ke Apartemen Jongin untuk mengantarkan tugas. Namun setiap Sehun datang ke apartemen Jongin, dia malah tidak ada.

"Hyung, Kai ada dimana?" Tanya Sehun kepada hyungnya Kai, yaitu Lay. "Entahlah, mungkin dia banyak urusan. Setiap selesai pukul 9, dia langsung izin pergi keluar rumah" Sehun mengangguk. "Baiklah, terimakasih Hyung!" lalu Sehun keluar dari rumah itu. _Ada apa dengan Kai ya—_kata Sehun sambil berjalan melewati Apartemen Kai.

Sedangkan Kai, sedang duduk diatas pohon didekat taman kota. Persis diatas Lapangan Basket – tempat dimana ia biasa berlatih – itu, ada pohon yang rajin Kai datangi untuk menyendiri. Entah kenapa ia benci melihat Sehun datang kerumahnya, memberinya pr, dan mengobrol dengan Hyungnya, sampai pulang larut malah, bahkan kadang menginap. Kai benci diperhatikan seperi itu. Ia ingin hidup sendiri tanpa ada orang yang menggangu urusan dirinya.

"Hey" teriak seseorang dibawah. Kai yang sedikit mengantuk itu menatap kebawah, berniat mencari orang yang memanggilnya. _Siapa yang memanggilku? _Kai memandang sekitar. _Huh, Hanya mempermainkan, _lalu Kai mecoba untuk tidur lagi

"Hey, Bodoh" teriak seorang lagi dari bawah. Kai yang tidak terima di panggil bodoh, lalu mengucek matanya yang masih samar samar lalu memandang sekitar. "Ya, kau dimana sih? Berhenti mengerjaiku!" teriak Kai dari atas pohon.

"Ya! Benar benar bodoh, aku dibawahmu!" Kai langsung mengangkat badannya yang dari tadi menyender di batang pohon dan sedikit menunduk untuk melihat asal suara tersebut. "Ya. Kalau duduk dibawah pohon, bilang dari tadi. Dasar pendek"

Namja itu marah, dan mengguncangkan pohon itu. "Apa kau bilang? Pendek?" Lalu Jongin terjatuh dari pohon itu. Membuat kakinya yang sedang terluka itu semakin sakit. "Ya! Aish—kakiku ini sedang luka!" Namja itu berjalan menjauhi Jongin. "Balasan untukmu, manusia bodoh"

Jongin hanya memandang namja itu menjauh. _Aigoo—hari yang sungguh berat. _Lalu Jongin perlahan bangkit dan berjalan menuju rumahnya.

**TINGTONG**

"Ya—Ya! Sebentar!" sahut seseorang didalan rumah.

**KRIEK—**

"Kim Jongin! Dari mana saja kau? Tadi sore Seh**—**" "Aku sudah tahu, Hyung" Potong Kai lalu langsung masuk begitu saja. "Kai, ada apa dengan kaki mu?" Namun Kai tidak menjawab. Lay pun menutup pintu dan menguncinya kemudian melanjutkan memasaknya.

"Hyung" teriak Kai dari kamarnya. "Kai, jangan teriak! Kalau ada perlu, datang saja padaku!" Kai memutar bola matanya. _Barusan juga kau berteriak, Hyung bodoh. _Kai pun keluar dari kamarnya. "Hyung, aku mau makan bibimbap" Lay menoleh. "Hanya itu yang kau mau?"

Kai duduk disofa lalu menonton tv. "Hmm". Lay pun sibuk didapur, membuatkan bibimbap yang enak untuk adiknya. Jarang sekali Kai keluar dari kamarnya dan meminta Lay membuat makanan yang dia ingin makan, kadang hanya diam dikamar, menunggu makanan jadi. Lalu keluar kamar dan makan. Lay dan Kai hanya tinggal berdua. Sebenarnya Lay adalah saudara Kai. Namun Orangtua Kai meninggalkan Kai sendiri di Korea dengan sejumlah uang. Kai yang sedang stress saat itu lalu menghabiskan setengah dari uang tersebut untuk bermabuk mabukan. Untung saja saat Kai dijalan, Kai bertemu Lay yang baru pulang dari kerja sampingannya.

**_Flashback_**

Kai sedang berjalan sambil berbicara sendiri. Uang yang diberikan orang tuanya itu sangat banyak. Namun Kai sudah memakai setengahnya untuk mabuk mabukan. Kai masih berjalan dengan gontai. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah dua malam, namun jalanan masih ramai seperti biasanya.

"Hnngg—" erang Kai sambil terus berjalan. Namun dibawah sebuah lampu taman, ada seorang yang memanggilnya. "Kai?" Kai menoleh. Namun karena masih mabuk, penglihatannya tidak jelas.

"Kai!" lalu orang itu memeluk dan mendorong Kai dari belakang saat melihat Truk hampir menabrak tubuhnya. Mereka berdua pun jatuh kepinggir jalan dengan posisi badan Lay dihimpit oleh Kai . "Kai—apa yang kau lakukan tengah malam begini!" Kai menatap namja itu, lalu satu tetes airmata Kai jatuh dari mata sebelah kanannya . "Bawa aku – Hyung. Bawa aku kerumah mu, kau satu satunya kakak-ku…" lalu Kai pun pingsan begitu saja .

Lay menatap wajah Kai yang jatuh di bahu sebelah kiri nya. Lay mengecek saku dibaju Kai dan menemukan amplop berisi uang yang sangat banyak. Lay membulatkan matanya lalu menatap namja itu sebentar, lalu tersenyum dan memasukan amplop itu kedalam tasnya. Lay masih menatap Kai, mengamati wajahnya saat mabuk. Mengamati tubuhnya yang bisa dibilang –tan ini. Lay mengecup kepala Kai singkat, "Ne. Kajja, saeng." Lalu membawa Kai ke apartemennya.

**_End Flashback_**

"Hyung! Aku sudah lapaar!" Kai menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu sofa. "Sabar, tinggal sedikit lagi!" Lalu Lay menaruh bibimbapnya diatas piring. "Selesai!" lalu membawa semuanya ke meja di depan depan TV.

Kai yang melihat makanan itu datang didepannya lalu mengangkat badannya dari sofa lalu bersiap untuk makan. "Tidak boleh" larang Lay sambil menutupi makanan itu. Kai memandang Lay heran. "Cuci tangan, atau semua bibimbapnya aku makan" Kai tertawa melihat Hyungnya seperti itu lalu berjalan kea rah dapur untuk cuci tangan. "Kau seperti anak kecil saja, Hyung"

Setelah Kai kembali, Kai langsung memakan bibimbap nya dengan lahap. "Enak?" Kai hanya mengangguk. "Tapi, buatan eomma mu kan—" "Hyung, jangan bicarakan dia lagi." Potong Kai lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya. "B—Baiklah "

Suara dentingan garpu yang mengenai mangkuk mengisi ruangan itu. Membuat keduanya menjadi canggung untuk berbicara satu kata pun. "Hmm, Hyung" Lay lalu menghadap Kai yang memanggilnya itu. "Bagaimana dengan Kuliahmu? Baik baik saja?"

Tidak biasanya Kai menanyakan kabar Lay. Apalagi menanyakan kegiatan Lay dikuliahnya. "Mmm, baik baik saja. Hanya akhir akhir ini sedang banyak tugas" Kai hanya ber-hmm ria. "Sudah selesai makannya? Biar aku yang cucikan" kata Lay. "Tidak usah Hyung, kali ini biar aku saja." Lalu Kai membawa semua bekas makannya dengan Lay itu dan mencucinya. Lay hanya menatap punggung Kai yang semakin menjauh.

* * *

Pagi ini tak seperti pagi biasanya, yah walaupun biasanya Kai juga bangun sedikit kesiangan. Kali ini juga dia kesiangan. Tapi dengan kaki yang masih sakit seperti ini, dia jadi lebih mudah membuat alasan. Bedanya, Hari ini dia sarapan tidak ditemani oleh Hyungnya. Walaupun sebenarnya Kai bukan anak yang manja, tapi dia lebih suka makan dengan banyak orang daripada makan sendiri. Kai ingin sekali tidak sarapan, namun kalau dia pingsan disekolah dia tidak mau merepotkan Hyung kesayangannya itu. Akhirnya Kai terpaksa sarapan.

Sesampainya disekolah, Seorang namja yang jangkung langsung menghampiri Kai yang jalannya masih sedikit terpincang. "Huh, jadi begini akhir cerita seorang Ketua Basket Namja sekolah kita kali ini? Apakah saat pelatih memilih namja ini untuk menjadi ketua, dia sedang buta?" kemudian disekitar Kai, gelak tawa terdengar dimana mana. Lalu Kai pergi dari gerombolan itu dan langsung masuk kedalam kelasnya.

Kai melihat jadwal perpindahan duduk kali ini. Kali ini Kai mendapat untuk dua orang yang dekat dengan jendela. Kemudian Kai membaca nama orang yang duduk disebelahnya, _Do—Do Kyungsoo? _Kai memutar bola matanya. Kai tidak suka berkenalan dengan orang baru. Dia malah berharap dia bisa duduk bersebelahan dengan sahabatnya, Sehun sampai dia lulus. Untung saja Sehun duduk dibelakangnya. Kai lalu mengambil tempat yang sangat dekat dengan jendela dan membiarkan tempat duduk disebelahnya kosong.

Rintik Hujan mulai menghiasi kaca disetiap gedung SOPA itu. Kai suka melihat bagaimana rintik hujan menetes dikaca kemudian berkumpul dengan tetesan air lainnya kemudian jatuh kebawah. Rasanya sama seperti kenyataan yang Kai hadapi kali ini. Dulu dia terkenal dikalangan murid murid, namun sekarang saat dia jatuh dari impiannya yang menjadi pemain basket international, tak ada satupun yang bersatu untuk menyemangatinya. Hanya Lay Hyung – Sehun – dan dirinya. Jadi tetesan air itu bagaikan persatuan semangat Lay , Kai dan Sehun.

Tak terasa bel sudah berbunyi. Do Kyungsoo – teman duduk Kai kali ini juga sudah duduk di sampingnya. Namun Kai hanya menjaga jarak agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan Namja itu. Tapi, namja yang duduk disebelah Kai ini baru pagi saja sudah menggunakan masker. Itu membuat Kai risih karena Kai tidak suka melihat sesuatu yang terlalu mencolok di wajah. Apalagi masker yang digunakan namja itu berwarna biru. Sangat jauh beda dengan warna seragam sekolah mereka yang berwarna Kuning.

* * *

"Selamat pagi anak anak, pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Ada beberapa murid baru yang baru memasuki kelas kali ini. Diantaranya yang duduk disebelah Kim Jongin dan yang duduk didepan saya." senyum guru itu ramah. Namja itu, Do Kyungsoo sepertinya tidak ada rasa ingin bergaul sedikit pun. Kai juga tidak suka dengan caranya menatap guru. _Matanya begitu besar, apa dia membesarkannya? Tapi, siapa peduli! _lalu Kai menghadap Jendela kembali.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, Maaf kalau sedang pelajaran dilarang memakai masker" ucap yeoja itu lembut. "Dan Hwang Zi Tao, kau bisa pindah duduk disebelah Oh Sehun sekarang" dan anak baru yang – tinggi itu berdiri dari kursinya yang tadi didepan dan berpindah ke belakang, ke samping Oh Sehun. _Namja ini sepertinya sangat suka tawuran. Lihat saja matanya, apakah itu—lebam? _Kai tidak melepaskan matanya dari namja itu sedikit pun. Kemudian saat namja itu sudah hampir dekat dengan mejanya, dia merasa ada yang memperhatikannya. Namja itu lalu menoleh ke arah Kai dan tersenyum, sontak Kai sangat terkejut. Siapa sangka seorang yang memiliki tampang sangar seperti itu, mau mengajak orang lain untuk membalas senyumnya yang imut itu. Kemudia Kai hanya menatapnya sambil membuka mulutnya, tanda bahwa Kai tidak percaya.

Kemudian namja itu duduk disebelah Sehun. "Annyeonghaseyo Hwang Zi Tao imnida, panggil saja Tao ne" lalu namja bernama Tao itu tersenyum. Sehun juga merasa sedikit kaget. "A—ah, Oh Sehun Imnida. Panggil saja Sehun. Perkenalkan dia Kim Jongin, sahabatku. Panggil saja Kai"

Kai yang merasa dipanggil namanya lalu menoleh dan menundukan badannya. "A—annyeong" Tao tertawa kecil. "Mulai sekarang, kita teman ya!" lalu diikuti oleh anggukan kecil Sehun, dan cengo-an Kai. Kai lalu kembali duduk dan menyandarkan kepalanya dikursi. Diluar gedung masih hujan, membuat semua ocehan yang keluar dari mulut guru itu tidak terdengar sama sekali, yang Kai dengar hanya suara hujan yang semakin membesar.

Kai pun menoleh, berjaga jaga kalau saja guru itu melihat Kai tidak mengikuti pelajarannya. Bisa bisa Kai dikeluarkan dari kelas. Kai menatap Kyungsoo yang duduk disebelahnya. Masker yang menutupi setengah mukannya sudah dibuka. _Eh tunggu, bukannya dia—_

**TBC**

**MAAF! Endingnya gaje banget ya -_- maaf banget yaa**

**Maaf juga ini rada telat, soalnya laptopnya disita T^T makasih banget buat yang review!**

**BigThanks to: myuu myuu, AbigailWoo, sfsclouds, BunnyPoro, 12Wolf, dan aoudiena atas reviewnya! Jadi makin semangat lanjutinnya nih ^^ makasih buat yang nungguin kelanjutannya!**

**Oh iya, buat yang nanya kenapa orangtua Kai ninggalin Kai, nanti bakal dijelasin kok. Jadi tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaa~ Buat yang request Rated M, nanti bakal author lanjut Rated M ya. Makasih buat semua masukannya!**

**Oh iya, Tambahan buat yang nunggu chapter selanjutnya, Akun Luluhan udah di hack. Passwordnya udah diganti T^T**

**Buat yang bilang ff nya author kependekan, author mau panjangin lagi oke! Hwaiting!**

**Makasih buat yang udah review chapter2 nya, disini keduanya digabung hehe. Intinya makasih banyak buat yang udah review! BigThanks to : evilfish1503, AbigailWoo, BunnyPoro, IkaIkaHun11, Ajib4ff, 1, dan silent reader nya! **

**Tunggu Chapter 2 nya ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Believe **

**Main Cast : Kai , Kyungsoo , Lay , Sehun , Tao**

**Other Cast : search aja ya ._. **

**Rated : T to M later**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**DANGER :: ITS YAOI! Kalo ada typo tolong dimengerti, cerita gak bagus, dll**

**[[ Cast punya Tuhan, SMent dan Keluarganya. Cerita ini hanya milik Author. Mohon untuk tidak ada plagiat disini terimakasih ]]**

**Makasih buat yang udah ngertiin Author^^ Makasih buat yang udah nungguin chapter selanjutnya! Kayaknya Author bakalan ngelanjutinnya setiap Seminggu sekali deh, mianhae lagi sibuk. Oke makasih buat semuanya, Makasih buat Tuhan yang ngasih Ide buat Author~ **

**Let's Read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Eh tunggu—bukannya dia.._

Namja yang sedikit berambut merah itu menoleh kearah Namja tan disebelahnya yang sedikit Kaget . "An-nyeong Haseyo"

Namja berkulit tan, alias Kai itu mengangguk. "K—Kau yang diperpustakaan waktu itu.." Namja mungil itu sontak kaget "Jadi itu kau?" Kai hanya diam memerhatikan Namja mungil, alias Kyungsoo ini dari bawah keatas. Kyungsoo yang merasa malu diperhatikan lalu memukul kepala Kai. "Ya! Dasar Mesum!"

"Aish, apa apaan kau ini. Aku hanya melihatmu saja, apa itu salah?" lalu Kyungsoo membuang muka. Kai pun mencibir Kyungsoo lalu kembali menatap jendela kelas.

"_Psst"_ Kai mengangkat kepalanya dan mencari sumber suara. "_Hey" _Kai menatap kedepan dan kebelakang untuk mencari sumber suara tersebut. "_Hey ini Oh Sehun, bodoh" _

Kai pun menatap kebelakang dan melihat Sehun sedang menatapnya. "Ya, dasar bodoh. Kalau mau memanggilku tidak usah berbisik segala. Dasar peganggu" Kai pun menatap Jendela kembali dan melamun. "Ya! Kim Jongin!" Kai pun mengangkat wajahnya malas. "Apa yang kau lakukan dikelasku, hah?!" teriak Leeteuk Sosaengnim. "tidak melakukan apa apa" sergah Kai. "Keluar dari kelasku!"

Kai pun berjalan gontai keluar dari kelas itu. Dia pun menatap wajah Kyungsoo sebentar—hanya wajah datar. Kemudian Kai pun keluar kelas.

Tanpa Kai sadari, seorang memandang punggung Kai yang berjalan menjauhi mejanya.

_Pengganggu ya—_

**Istirahat**

"Kai ge~" Kai bergidik ngeri melihat kelakuan Tao yang begitu manja. "Tao-ah, Kau lebih tua 3 bulan dari ku. Berhenti memanggil ku dengan sebutan ge" Tao bergelayutan di tangan Kai. "Kalau begitu jadi lebih bagus Kai ge~" Kai memutar bola matanya.

Kai berjalan kearah salah satu meja dengan Tao yang masih merangkulnya dengan senyum kemenangan. Kai duduk disalah satu kursi diikuti dengan Tao yang mulai memainkan ponselnya namun masih merangkul tangan Kai. Kai menggaruk kepalanya, "Tao-ah, sudah lepaskan ya"

Tao memandang Kai sebentar lalu menatap ponselnya kembali. Namun tangannya masih merangkul Kai.

_Pletak_

Kai mengelus kepalanya. "Ya, Tao! Tidak usah memukulku begitu!" Tao memasang wajah bingung. "Tao? Memukul Kai ge? Mana mungkin! Sehun yang melakukannya!"

Kai memandang kebelakang, dilihatnya Sehun memandangnya polos. "Ya, Sehunnie! Tanpa memukul juga aku masih bisa membalas panggilanmu!" Sehun tertawa kecil lalu duduk disebelah Kai.

"Oke maafkan aku" Kai hanya mengangguk kecil sambil mendorong Tao untuk menjauhkan tangannya dari Tangan Kai. "Kau sedang apa?" Kai memutar bola matanya lalu menatap Sehun.

"Kau tidak lihat? Namja ini terlalu manja" Kata Kai sambil melihat Tao yang masih saja memegang Tangan Tao. Sehun tertawa kecil "Tao memang manja, kau baru tahu?" Kai bergidik ngeri melihat Tao yang menempel di tangannya – walaupun Kai menyukai laki laki.

"Hey" Mereka bertiga lantas menoleh kearah sumber suara. Kai yang tadinya menoleh, langsung membuang muka. Sehun hanya melihat namja itu biasa. Sedangkan Tao, sepertinya kaget.

"Oh jadi ini teman Kim Jongin?" Kai tetap memalingkan wajahnya dari namja tinggi itu. Namja itu mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Kai. "Bodoh—" bisik namja itu pelan. Kai hanya diam. Daripada dia mendapat banyak masalah, dia memilih diam. Bagaimana pun juga walaupun Kai dulunya adalah seorang Mantan preman, Dia memilih diam. Kakinya juga belum begitu sembuh total.

"YA! Dasar Mesum! Kau apa kan Kai ge-ku!" Sergah Tao sambil mendorong namja itu. "_Kai-ge mu?" _namja itu tertawa kemudian menatap namja itu. "Hmm.. Tao-sshi" kata namja itu sambil membaca nama di baju Tao itu. "Oh, Jadi kau yang bernama Wu fan? Ketua Tim basket itu?" Kris tertawa kembali, sekarang menjadi lebih keras. Demi apapun di dunia ini, Kai menyumpahi Tao sebagai manusia paling bodoh sedunia. Kai hanya meremas rambutnya pelan sambil mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka.

"Hmm.. Begitulah. Bukan begitu, Kai?" Namja tinggi yang biasa dipanggil Wufan alias Kris itu menarik sedikit rambut Kai dan membuat Kai sedikit mengerang. Kai membalikkan badannya dan meninju Kris tepat di pipinya.

"Eh.. Kai-ge –" kata Tao meKris yang tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Kai kemudian membalas pukulan itu kearah perut Kai.

**Bugh**

"A—APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA? YA! KAU SIALAAN!"

Kai lalu membuka kedua matanya yang tadi menutup kemudian menemukan sesuatu jatuh dibadannya. _Kyungsoo? _

"Kyungsoo-ge!" Sehun lalu menghampiri Kai yang sedang duduk dilantai kantin dan Kyungsoo yang sedang – sepertinya pingsan. "He-Hey , sejak kapan dia ada disini?" Kai menatap wajah Kyungsoo yang masih mengerang karena sakit. "Ya! Kau! Namja mungil bodoh!"

"KAU JUGA SAMA SAJA, BODOH!" Sehun membentak Kai lalu membopong Kyungsoo ke UKS. Kai menatap Sehun yang menjauh. Kai merasa bersalah, kepada Sehun mungkin. Namun apa yang dia lakukan sampai dia merasa bersalah padanya? Seharusnya dia merasa bersalah pada Kyungsoo, bukan Sehun.

"I—Ini karena Kau, Hey dasar Tiang!" Kris yang tidak terima disalahkan, lalu menatap Tao. "Apa? Salahku? Dia yang memukulku duluan!" Tao meremas rambutnya sebentar. "Lalu untuk apa kau membalas pukulannya?! Kau sama saja! BODOH!" Tao lalu pergi meninggalkan Kris dan Kai. Lalu Kris menatap Kai.

"Apa yang kau harapkan?" Tanya Kai sambil menatap Kris. "Jabatan Ketua Tim Basket? " Lalu Kris menatap Kai kemudian pergi begitu saja. "Dasar pengecut" lalu Kai membetulkan letak duduknya.

Kai tidak mempunyai salah bukan? Tadi dia hanya benci pada Kris yang selalu mengungkit 'Ketua Tim Basket' itu. Lalu Kai memukul Kris. Berarti dia hanya bersalah pada Kris karena telah memukulnya bukan? Namun entah kenapa, Kai merasa bersalah pada Sehun dan Kyungsoo juga. Kai tidak melakukan apa apa pada Sehun. Apalagi Kyungsoo. Dia datang tiba tiba.

Lalu, dimana kesalahan Kai pada Sehun dan Kyungsoo?

"Argh~" Kai mengacak acak rambutnya.

_Pip_

Ada satu pesan masuk. Kai mengambil ponselnya yang ada diatas meja kantin kemudian membacanya

_**Fr: 08************_

_**To: Kai**_

_**Kai-ge, cepatlah ke UKS. Keadaan Kyungsoo-ge sudah membaik. Kalau masalah Kris-ge, biar saja aku yang hadapi dengan wushu-ku nanti. Cepatlah kemari Gege~!**_

Kai memutar bola matanya. Darimana Panda ini mendapat nomor ponselnya? Kai memandang pesan itu. _Jangan Jangan Kris juga ada disana? _

Kai pun bangkit dan berjalan kearah UKS. Selama berjalan menuju UKS, banyak sekali yang membicarakan Kai. Tentu saja Kai dapat mendengarnya. Apa mereka tidak sadar bahwa suara mereka itu sangat keras untuk berbisikan seperti itu?

Sebenarnya Kai sudah biasa mendapat cemooh seperti itu. Dari dulu Kai juga sering dicemooh oleh orang tua atau orang tua murid atu bahkan murid disekolah itu. Oleh karena itu Kai bertampang biasa saja. Mantan kekasih Kai, Soo Jung atau biasa dipanggil Krystal juga menyelingkuhi Kai karena Kai sering dicemooh. Begitulah kebanyakan yeoja, hanya mencari namja yang sangat-sangat perfect . Dan juga setelah masalah perselingkuhan itu, Orang tua Kai meninggalkan Kai di waktu yang sama. Kai menjadi stress dan—kau tahu kan kelanjutannya.

Kai membuka pintu ruang UKS dan mendapati Kyungsoo sedang terbaring disalah satu kasur dan Sehun sedang mengobati bekas luka memar Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Tao sedang mengobati memar di pipi Kris juga dan Kris sedang mendapat omelan dari Tao.

"Kai-ge!" Tao langsung melepas kapas yang daritadi ia pegang lalu menyambut kedatangan Kai itu. "Huh masih ada nyali juga kau datang kemari" kata Kris sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"Ya, Kau tiang listrik! Sudah kubilang, Kau diam saja! Kali ini kau sedang terluka, makanya aku ampuni. Lihat saja nanti, kuhajar dengan wushu ku!" sahut Tao sambil meninjukan tangannya diudara. Kris hanya memutar bola matanya dan kembali menatap ponselnya.

"Eum—Bagaimana Keadaan Kyungsoo?" Kai menatap Sehun sebentar kemudian menatap Kyungsoo yang sedang menutup matanya, _Mungkin tertidur. _

"Menurut penglihatanku sih, dia lumayan membaik. Luka memarnya sudah banyak diobati oleh Sehunnie. Benarkan Hunnie?" Ucap Tao sambil menatap Sehun. "Ya, begitulah"Sehun tidak menggerakan bola matanya sekalipun. Masih saja fokus pada luka memar Kyungsoo.

"Oh, Baiklah." Lalu Kai pun berjalan dan duduk disebelah Sehun. "Hey" ucap Kai pelan.

"Ada apa?" Kata Sehun sambil membersihkan bekas lukanya. "Soal yang tadi pagi, Eum.. Maafkan aku" Sehun menoleh dan menatap Kai lalu kembali fokus. "Apa yang harus aku maaf kan?"

Kai menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal itu. "Soal..yang begitulah" Sehun melirik Kai. "Aku akan memaafkan mu" Kai menatap Kyungsoo. Berharap bahwa saat dia bangun nanti, dia tidak akan menyalahkan Kai. "tetapi belikan aku bubble tea"

Kai menatap Sehun yang akhirnya kembali fokus pada luka Kyungsoo lagi. "Bub—Bubble Tea?" Sehun mengangguk mantap. "Kau serius?" Sehun menatap Kai. "Ya! Kau kira aku bercanda?"

"Baiklah, akan kubelikan" Sehun mengangguk mantap kemudian tersenyum kecil kearah Kai.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam. Kai tidak diperbolehkan pulang oleh Sehun karena Kai sudah mencelakai Kyungsoo – begitu peraturannya. Kai memutar bola matanya.

"yang benar saja! Aku harus menemani orang sakit yang bisanya hanya tidur? Lebih baik aku yang tidur!" Sehun menatap Kai. "Baiklah tidak ada kata maaf" Kai memutar bola matanya.

"Baiklaaah" Kai lalu duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di UKS itu. Kai memandang sekitar, sudah malam. Kai tahu dia berada di UKS sekolah, untung disekolahnya buka 24 jam karena disekolah itu ada asrama juga. Namun tetap saja, siapa yang mau menemani orang sakit yang hanya bisa tertidur dan hanya berdua?

"Sehun, bagaimana kalau dia ku bawa saja ke rumah ku" Sehun yang sedang membereskan tasnya melirik Kai kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya. "Baiklah, asalkan kau urus dia. Kalau tidak, akan ku laporkan pada Lay-ge" Kai menangguk kecil dan berjalan kearah ranjang Kyungsoo.

Hup

Dengan sekali angkat, Kyungsoo sudah ada dalam gendongan Kai. Kai menggendong nya di punggung, entahlah dia merasa kurang enak apabila menggendong orang yang baru dikenalnya dengan bridal style.

"Kau membawa kendaraan?" Kai menggeleng. "Dengan Taksi" Sehun mengangguk kemudian melambai kearah Kai . "Baiklah, hati hati dijalan Kai!" Kai mengangguk kemudian berjalan keluar UKS juga sambil menggendong Kyungsoo yang ada dipunggungnya.

Kai menatap sekitar, Sehun sudah tidak ada. Apa mungkin dia berlari? Mungkin saja, Sehun kan takut dengan hantu. Mana mungkin dia berjalan lambat saat sendirian dimalam hari? Hhh, Hanya karena kejadian tadi siang membuat Kai menjadi repot. Kai harus membawa Kyungsoo kerumahnya. Padahal Kyungsoo bukan siapa siapa.

"Hey" Kai tetap berjalan. "Ada apa?" Kyungsoo menggerakan kepala nya kekiri dan kekanan. "Maaf tadi aku hanya pura pura tertidur" Kai memutar bola matanya. "Aku sudah tahu" Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil dan mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada leher Kai.

"Bodoh, untuk apa kau melindungiku?" Kyungsoo menyenderkan kepalanya dipunggung Kai. "Kau tahu? Kau bilang aku bodoh, apa kau tidak sadar kau lebih bodoh? Berkelahi itu tidak baik, dari tadi siang kulihat caramu berjalan, kaki mu sedang pincang bukan? Itu pasti akan menamb—" "Aku ini ingin mati, bodoh" Kyungsoo tertegun.

Bukan kah seharusnya seluruh makhluk tuhan itu mensyukuri atas diberikannya nyawa? Namun , kenapa ada yang berbeda dengan makhluk lain? Mereka berdua terdiam sesaat. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengatakannya" Kyungsoo menepuk kepala Kai pelan. "Aku mengerti" Kesunyian kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Kau akan membawaku kemana?" Kyungsoo mengangkat wajahnya saat mereka sudah sampai di trotoar. "Rumahku" Kyungsoo menangguk kecil. Sebuah Taksi menghampiri mereka berdua. Mereka pun masuk kedalamnya. Kai menurunkan Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu kemudian membantunya masuk ke dalam taksi kemudian Kai ikut masuk kedalamnya.

"Kaki mu terluka?" Tanya Kai. Kyungsoo menggeleng "Tidak, sama sekali tidak" "Lalu untuk apa aku menggendongmu tadi?" Kyungsoo memutar kedua buah bola matanya.

"Kau ingat? Berpura pura" Kai hanya ber'oh' ria. Taksi itu pun melaju sampai dirumah Kai dan Lay. Setelah Kai membayar, mereka pun turun. "Kali ini, tidak ada gendong" Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Tidak bisa" Kai menatap Kyungsoo dalam. "Kau ini genit juga, suka sekali digendong pria" Kyungsoo pun memukul punggung Kai. "Ya! Aku juga seorang namja!" Kai berjalan didepan Kyungsoo kemudian berjongkok, bermaksud supaya Kyungsoo naik kegendongannya.

_Ting Tong—_

"Ya, Sebentar!" teriak seseorang didalam rumah. "Itu kakakmu?" Kai hanya mengangkat bahu, entah apa itu artinya.

_Kriek—_

"Kai! Malam sekali kau pulang! Aku menunggumu!" Kai tersenyum menatap hyungnya itu. "Maafkan aku hyung. Ini aku membawa Kyungsoo. Apa sehun sudah mengabarimu?" Lay mengangguk. "Sudah, bawa Kyungsoo itu ke sofa. Aku tidak tega melihatnya seperti itu!" Kai pun meniduri Kyungsoo yang –sebenarnya masih sadar itu ke sofa dan Kai pergi ke kamarnya.

Lay sedang menyiapkan makan malam dan air panas untuk Kyungsoo mandi nanti. Lay juga harus menunjuka sosok 'Hyung yang Baik' pada teman dongsaeng nya itu. Mendengar nama Kyungsoo, Lay menjadi teringat masa lalunya. Entahlah hanya kesamaan atau apa, namun perasaan Lay tidak enak.

Kai sudah kembali ke Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sekarang sudah bangun dan sedang mengobrol dengan Kai sedangkan Lay sedang merapihkan meja makan.

"Baiklah, Kai dan Kyungsoo! Makan malam sudah siap!" Lay berjalan kearah ruang keluarga dan menemui Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk disebelah Kai dan Kai yang sedang menatapnya.

"Yi—Yixing Gege…"

"Ky—Kyungsoo.."

"Tunggu, Kalian saling mengenal?"

**TBC **

**Kali ini saya bikinnya lebih panjang, maaf kayaknya saya bikin perchapternya seminggu sekali deh -_- author sibuk banget, banyak tugas numpuk -_-**

**Mianhae buat yang udah nunggu lama, Makasih buat yang udah ngertiin author, jadi pembaca setia 'Believe' Makasih buat Silent Reader juga, Makasih buat yang rajin dating ke terus ngestalk author(?) /digebukin reader/ #abaikan**

**Makasih buat Tuhan yang udah ngasih Ide sampe Author bisa numpahin semuanya kesini. Makasiih buat semuanyaaa.**

**Last, Mind To Review? REVIEW PLSS ;_;**


	3. Chapter 3

Believe

Main Cast : Kai , Kyungsoo , Lay , Sehun , Tao

Other Cast : search aja ya ._.

Rated : T to M later

Genre : Romance, Friendship

DANGER :: ITS YAOI! Kalo ada typo tolong dimengerti, alur kecepetan, cerita gak bagus, dll

[[ Cast punya Tuhan, SMent dan Keluarganya. Cerita ini hanya milik Author. Mohon untuk tidak ada plagiat disini terimakasih ]]

Mian author rada telat post nya T^T Author Cuma bisa post kira kira setiap hari sabtu atau gak minggu. Soalnya kalau dihari itu author udah rada bebas dikit lah dari kerjaan. Maaf yang minggu kemarin di post itu alurnya terlalu cepet ya, itu ngetiknya cepet cepet. Mianhaee *bow*

Semoga chapter yang kali ini kalian suka, dan mulai sekarang Kai dijadiin badboy gimana? Jadi rada jahat gitu deh, gapapa kan? Hehe *peluk kyungsoo*

Let's Read!

.

.

.

"Ky-Kyungsoo.."

"Yi-Yixing Gege.."

"Tunggu, Kalian saling mengenal?" kata Kai sambil menatap kakaknya bingung.

"Ya-Ya begitulah. Hanya sebatas teman lama, sudah kalian makan saja dulu. Aku harus membereskan dapur" Lalu Lay berlalu dan meninggalkan Kai dan Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk di depan ruang tv itu. Kai pun mulai melahap masakan buatan Hyungnya itu diikuti dengan Kyungsoo yang mulai memakan juga sambil menatap kepergian Lay dari ruang tengah itu.

"Hmm, ngomong ngomong kau lahir tahun berapa?" Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Kai lalu meminum air terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Kai.

"93" Kai mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu aku memanggilmu Hyung saja ya" Kyungsoo pun ikut ikutan mengangguk

Sementara itu di dapur, Lay yang sedang mencuci piring bergumam pelan. "Ternyata Kyungsoo adalah teman Kai" Lay mengelap piring yang basah itu kemudian menyusunnya di lemari. Lay menghampiri meja makan dan duduk disalah satu kursi yang ada disana. Lay mengerutkan dahinya kemudian memijatnya perlahan. Ia tahu, dulu Kyungsoo lah yang menghancurkan cinta pertamanya. Karena Kyungsoo dia harus kehilangan kekasihnya. Karena Kyungsoo, kekasihnya berani mengobarkan apa saja yang dia punya hanya untuk Kyungsoo.

Ya, semua karena Kyungsoo. Karena Kyungsoo dia harus kerja sampingan. Karena Kyungsoo dia harus sabar menunggu kekasihnya yang tidak kunjung pulang. Karena Kyungsoo hatinya menjadi hancur. Karena Kyungsoo dia harus belajar menjadi seorang yang tegar. Karena Kyungsoo dia harus menerima, menerima kepergian kekasihnya.

—_Kim Joonmyun.._

**Flashback ON**

"Chagiya~ bagaimana kalau kita ke café setelah perkerjaanku selesai?" sahut seseorang diujung telepon sana. Seseorang yang dipanggil 'Chagiya' itu tersenyum senang. "Ayo, aku sudah lama ingin bertemu dengan mu lagi. Apa kau masih sibuk berkutat dengan pekerjaanmu itu?"

Seseorang diujung telepon sana tertawa geli mendengar kekasihnya, Zhang Yixing atau biasa disapa Lay itu ingin sekali bertemu dengannya. "Kau cemburu? Tenang saja pekerjaan kali ini sudah selesai dan aku akan memenuhi jadwal hari ini dengan namamu chagiya~" Lay menarik sudut bibirnya dan tertawa. "Baiklah Suho, aku tunggu di café biasa ya. Kutunggu janji mu" lalu telepon pun mati.

Lay pun merapihkan buku buku kuliahnya. Lay dan Suho hanya berbeda bulan saja. Namun, Suho memilih untuk bekerja. Karena Suho lebih pintar dari Lay, jadi Suho lulus lebih cepat dari Lay. Lay memasukkan semua buku nya kedalam tas dan berjalan sambil tersenyum kearah apartemennya. Sesampainya dirumah, Lay menaruh tas nya di atas kasur kemudian mengganti pakaiannya dengan cepat kemudian kembali keluar dari apartemennya untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya, Suho.

Lay berjalan sedikit lebih cepat, dia sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan suho dan kembali padanya, kembali pada pelukannya. Sesampainya di café tersebut, terlihat Suho sedang menerima segelas cappuccino dari seorang karyawati dan memandang gelasnya perlahan, kemudian meminumnya sambil memandang pemandangan sekitar café tersebut. Lay tersenyum saat melihat Suho sudah berada disana, Lay berjalan memasuki café tersebut dan memeluk Suho dari belakang.

"Hmm?" Suho menoleh dan melihat Lay sedang memeluk nya dari belakang. Lay menaruh dagunya pada pundak Suho lalu mencium tengkuk lehernya sebentar. "Hai manis" sapa Lay lalu mencium pipi Suho. Suho hanya tersenyum dan tersirat warna kemerahan dipipinya. Lay berjalan kearah kursi di depan Suho dan mereka mulai menceritakan kisah hidup mereka saat mereka tidak ada ditempat yang sama, saat mereka tidak bersebelahan, tidak saling bertemu, namun mereka percaya satu sama lain. Mereka percaya, bahwa mereka saling mencintai.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka di café tersebut sampai matahari terbenam, sampai café tersebut sudah bersiap siap untuk tutup. Mereka pun akhirnya mengakhiri hari tersebut dengan pergi ke apartemen Suho.

.

.

Lay mencium bibir Suho dengan ganas, berusaha menahan desahan yang dikeluar kan dari mulut Suho yang membuat Lay semakin ingin melakukan lebih dari kekasihnya itu. Suho menggeliat saat Lay memelintir nipplenya pelan dan mengelus perutnya pelan. Lay meremas bokong Suho dan membuat Suho membuka tutup matanya menahan rasa kenikmatan yang sungguh luar biasa tersebut. "Mmmmhh LLAAYHHH" Suho melepas ciuman itu dan membuat Lay ikutan mendesah pelan juga.

"LAAYYHHH" Lay mengeluarkan cairan cintanya dalam lubang Suho dan membuat lubang tersebut menjadi hangat. Lay ambruk disebelah Suho yang sedang mengatur napasnya, kemudian mata Lay bertemu dengan mata Suho yang mulai mengantuk. "Terimakasih, aku mencintaimu hyung"

Suho tersenyum dan tertidur disamping Lay. Junior Lay masih ada didalam lubang Suho, Lay tersenyum lalu tertidur disamping Suho juga.

Paginya, Suho terbangun lebih dulu karena ingin melanjutkan tugasnya dikantor, dia terbangun dan menemukan Lay tengah tidur disampingnya sambil memeluk Suho. Suho pun bangun dan merasa lubangnya masih diisi oleh junior Lay. Suho lalu melepas Junior Lay perlahan tanpa membuat Lay terbangun. Lalu Suho bersiap berangkat kekantor dan meninggalkan pesan untuk Lay. Lay kira kira terbangun dua jam setelah Suho berangkat, Lay membaca pesan yang terdapat disamping bantalnya.

'_Chagi, terimakasih untuk tadi malam. Maaf aku harus kembali menyelesaikan tugas ku. Maaf aku hanya bisa bersama mu dalam waktu sehari. Aku sangat mencintaimu! _

—_Kim Joonmyun'_

**Flashback OFF**

Lay melipat kepalanya dan menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja. Lay merindukan kekasihnya, merindukan senyumnya, merindukan perilakunya, walaupun pada akhirnya..dia harus mengorbankan cintanya pada Suho supaya Suho mendapatkan Kyungsoo.

**Flashback ON**

"Lay! Sudah kubilang hubungan aku dan kau itu hanya sebatas teman! Apa yang kau harapkan? Aku ini milik Kyungsoo!" Lay menatap wajah Suho yang sedikit sebal dengan kehadiran Lay setiap hari ke apartemennya.

"Ta-tapi kita belum putus Suho! Kau masih milikku! Dia bukan siapa siapa!" Lay pun sedikit emosi dengan tingkah aneh Suho. Ternyata Suho mencintai Kyungsoo pada pandangan pertama. Bibir kissable nya, kulit putihnya yang menggoda, matanya yang lumayan besar, begitu sempurna dimata Suho.

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu, sekarang kita akhiri saja hubungan ini" sahut Suho lalu menarik tangan Kyungsoo pergi dari tempat itu. "Tidak!" namun Suho tidak menghiraukan perkataan Lay dan terus berjalan bersama Kyungsoo. Lay menghampiri Suho dan menarik sebelah tangannya.

"Ada apa dengan mu! Kemarin kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku hyung! Apa maksud dari semua ini!" Suho hanya berdecak pelan kemudian kembali berjalan, namun sudah terlebih dahulu ditahan oleh Lay.

"Hyung, aku mencintaimu. Kau mengetahuinya bukan? Kau tahu itu, aku tahu kau masih mengingatnya! Ada apa dengan mu hyung? Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Suho memutar bola matanya kemudian menatap Lay yang matanya mulai sembab. "Lupakan semua memori tentang ku. Tidak adalagi Suho hyung yang dulu. Selamat tinggal" Lalu Suho menarik tangan Kyungsoo yang menatap Lay dengan tatapan tidak tega.

"H-hyung.. Aku M-mohon.." Ucap Lay sambil menangis namun sia sia, Suho dan Kyungsoo sudah masuk ke apartemennya itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, seseorang datang. Memeluk Lay dari belakang. Mendukung Lay dari pelukannya yang hangat itu. Walaupin sampai sekarang, Lay belum tahu siapa yang memeluk dirinya saat dia sedih. Dia belum bertemu dengan orang itu lagi. Namun seingat Lay, dia adalah seorang namja dengan kulit pucat. Karena dia sedang menangis, matanya yang sembab itu tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas. Kemudian namja itu pergi begitu saja.

Pukul delapan malam, Lay pergi melewati café yang biasanya dia dan Suho habiskan waktu bersama sama untuk mengobrol, berbagi suka dan duka bersama, bercanda tawa, dan berbagi ciuman satu sama lain, kini telah tiada. Tidak ada lagi Suho yang mencintai Lay dengan segenap hatinya, kini Suho yang baru. Yaitu Suho yang mencintai Kyungsoo, yang mencintai bibir kissable Kyungsoo, tidak ada lagi Suho yang dulu.

Tiba tiba ditengah jalan, Lay bertemu dengan orang itu. Orang yang mencintainya dulu, yang memeluknya apabila dia kesepian, yang menciumnya apabila dia sedih, yang mendukungnya dalam keadaan apapun. Namun kali ini, orang tersebut dalam keadaan mabuk. Lay menghampiri Suho kemudian membopong badan Suho kesalah satu kursi di dekat mereka.

"H-Hyung, ada apa?" Suho menyenderkan kepalanya pada pundak Lay. Lay merasakan sesuatu berdesir dari dalam hatinya. Tentu saja dia masih mencintai hyung kesayangannya itu.

"uaannng, aku buutuh uang untuk membuat Kyungsoo jatuh cinta padaku. Hnnnggg" kemudian Suho jatuh pingsan di pundak Lay. Lay mengelus kepala Suho pelan dan menangis. Bukan ini yang dia inginkan, dia ingin hyungnya kembali padanya.

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu hyung" Lay pun menggendong Suho, membawanya keapartemennya dan menidurkannya dikamarnya. Kali ini Lay membawanya kekamar bukan untuk bercinta satu sama lain. Mana mungkin Lay tega melakukannya pada orang yang sama sekali tidak mencintainya. Lay memilih untuk tidur di sofa ruang tamu untuk mala mini.

Pagi harinya, Lay bangun dan menemukan Suho sudah menghilang dari kasurnya. Lay mendekati kasurnya dan menemukan sebuah memo.

'_Dasar namja pervert tak tahu diri, sudah kubilang aku milik Kyungsoo dan berhenti membawaku ke kamar mu. Kita tidak punya hubungan sama sekali. _

—_Kim Joonmyun'_

Lay tersenyum pedih menatap memo itu. Sejak hari itu, dia mulai bekerja sampingan. Setelah pulang kuliah, dia bekerja disalah satu café. Gajinya lumayan besar, setengah dia gunakan untuk keperluan nya sendiri dan setengahnya lagi untuk 'mantan' kekasihnya. Lay tahu seharusnya ini tidak boleh dilakukan, namun dia masih menyayangi hyungnya itu. Dia hanya ingin Hyung nya bahagia. Dia sudah melupakan hyungnya yang jatuh cinta pada namja lain itu. Namun dia tidak mau membuat hyung kesayangannya itu disakiti.

Gaji Lay dibayar setiap sebulan sekali, dan Lay selalu mengirim setengah uang dari Gajinya dua hari setelah diberikan. Namun entahlah, mungkin Suho tidak tahu bahwa pengirim uang itu adalah Lay. Atau mungkin dia tidak mau berterimakasih pada Lay.

_**Beberapa Minggu kemudian..**_

Lay dengan senang menyimpan cek yang dia terima dari bosnya. Dia tidak sabar untuk pergi ke bank kemudian mengirim uangnya untuk Suho. Namun..

"Hey permisi anak muda!"

Lay menoleh, beberapa buah motor polisi melewatinya dan berhenti beberapa meter didepan. Lay mengikuti arah jalan motor itu dan menyaksikan apa yang terjadi disana. Sesuatu yang membuatnya menjatuhkan tasnya. Sesuatu yang dia anggap berharga. Sesuatu yang dia sayangi dan cintai segenap raganya. Sesuatu yang dia rindukan akhir akhir ini….sekarang sedang sekarat dalam keadaan berlumuran darah.

"SUHO HYUNG!" Lay menjatuhkan semua yang dia pegang saat itu. Dia hanya mempedulikan satu orang saat ini, yaitu orang yang ada didepannya. "A-APA YANG TERJADI?!" Lay memangku kepala Suho yang sedang bersusah payah mencari udara. "Yi-yix-yixing.." Suho mengangkat tangannya pelan dan mengelus rambut Lay yang sedang menangis itu.

"Hyung, Beritahu aku. APA YANG TERJADI?" kata Lay yang masih kaget melihat keadaan hyung yang dia cintai itu. Lay menangis, tentu saja menangis. Dia sudah menghabiskan hamper setengah dari hidupnya bersama Suho, orang yang sangat dia sayangi.

Suho tersenyum dan menurunkan tangannya dari rambut Lay dan membelai pipi Lay.

"A-Aku ma-masih menyangimu hhhh L-L-Lay.." Lay menangis sejadi jadinya saat itu. Dia tidak mau kehilangan Hyungnya ini dua kali. Cukup dengan Suho menghilang dari hatinya dan berpindah pada hati Kyungsoo saja itu sudah cukup menyakitkan untuknya.

"Tidak Hyung, Ini tidak boleh terjadi!" Polisi disekitar mereka berdua hanya memerhatikan mereka sesekali memeriksa bagaimana Suho bisa seperti ini. Suho menurunkan sebelah tangannya dari pipi Lay yang masih menangis dan beberapa menit kemudian, Suho menghembuskan napas terkhirnya. Napas yang dapat dirasakan oleh Lay yang tengah memeluk Suho.

Tidak terasa, sore sudah berganti malam. Polisi sudah mengangkut jenazah Suho untuk dibawa kerumah orang tua Suho di Gangnam. Lay yang merasa sangat terpuruk, memilih untuk tidak ikut. Dia tidak berani menyaksikan Hyungnya dimasukan kedalam liang kubur. Dia takut hyung kesayangannya akan kedinginan di dalam sana. Dia takut Hyung kesayangannya itu kesepian dan butuh teman didalam kubur sana. Dan dia takut, dia menjadi gila akibat hyungnya yang sudah meninggal itu.

Dan tepat pada malam itu juga, Lay menemukan seseorang yang menemaninya saat ini. Yang menemaninya sampai sekarang, yang menjadi adiknya saat ini. Dan didepan sana, Kai sedang berjalan dengan keadaan mabuk kearah Lay.

**Flashback OFF**

Lay terbangun setelah menundukan wajahnya diatas meja makan. Tak terasa dia telah tertidur selama satu jam didapur. Untung saja dia tidak meninggalkan kompor yang masih menyala selagi ia tidur. Dai mengucek matanya kemudian menatap jam

_Jam 9 malam.._

Dia berjalan keluar dapur menuju ruang tengah dimana Kai dan Kyungsoo tadi sedang makan. Dan mereka masih disana. Kai sedang menonton bola sedangkan Kyungsoo tengah sibuk berkutat dengan ponselnya. Kehadiran Lay didapur membuat kedua pasang bola mata itu menatapnya.

"Lay hyung? Kukira kau sudah tidur"

Lay menatap Kyungsoo dan langsung membuang muka saat menyadari Kyungsoo juga menatapnya.

"Ya-Yah tadinya mau begitu. Baiklah aku tidur duluan" Lay lalu pergi begitu saja. Kai mematikan televisi dan memandang punggung Hyungnya yang mulai menjauh.

"Ada apa dengannya? Kukira dia sedikit berubah" kata Kyungsoo. Kai hanya mengangkat bahu. "Hari ini aku tidur dimana?"Tanya Kyungsoo sambil merapihkan ruangan tersebut.

"Dikamarku" Kyungsoo lalu menatap Kai dengan tatapan yang berartikan 'apa maksudmu' lalu Kai memutar bola matanya. "Satu kasur dengan ku. Ada masalah?"

Kyungsoo membuang mukanya dan kembali terfokus pada ruangan yang berantakan ini. "Kau tidak akan melakukan macam macam bukan?"

"Untuk apa aku melakukan 'nya' dengan mu, mana mau aku melakukannya dengan orang yang tidak aku cintai." Kyungsoo menatap Kai yang sedang bersantai sambil memainkan ponselnya. "Ya! Bantu aku sedikit!"

Kai menaruh ponselnya diatas meja dan merapihkan bekas makan mereka, Kai menuju dapur dan menaruh piring kotor tersebut dan mencucinya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sedang membersihkan meja sekaligus menyapu lantai yang kotor. Setelah pekerjaan Kai selesai, dia mengambil ponselnya dan menuju kekamarnya. Kyungsoo masih berkutat dengan lantai yang kotor ini.

Setelah itu, Kyungsoo datang ke kamar Kai dan meringkuk disamping sedikit menoleh kearah Kai yang sedang memainkan ponsel sambil menyender pada bantalnya

"Lalu, siapa yang kau sukai?"

"Sehun."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Maaf endingnya gaje ya T^T makasih buat semuanya! Makasih buat yang udah review! Makasih buat yang setia nungguin! Makasih buat silent reader yang setia baca ff ini terus!**

**Maaf kalo gak jelas ya *bow* **

**Jujur dibagian SuLay, Author nangis T0T **

**Readers : lebay lu thor #ditabokreaders **

**Author gak tau dibagian SuLay Uke-Semenya siapa, jadi Lay nya Author jadiin Seme aja deh hehe ^^ Ceritanya disini Lay itu seme yang lagi patah hati jadi banyak nangis nya. **

**Coba tebaak, siapa yang meluk Lay waktu dia nangiiis? Wkwk **

**Mohon review yaa *pelukan sama Kyungsoo***


	4. Chapter 4

Believe

Main Cast : Kai , Kyungsoo , Lay , Sehun , Tao

Other Cast : search aja ya ._.

Rated : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship

DANGER :: ITS YAOI! Kalo ada typo tolong dimengerti, cerita gak bagus, dll

[[ Cast punya Tuhan, SMent dan Keluarganya. Cerita ini hanya milik Author. Mohon untuk tidak ada plagiat disini terimakasih ]]

Let's Read!

.

.

.

.

**.**

Cahaya matahari berusaha memasuki ruangan yang berwana merah pekat tersebut. Tampak seekor burung sedang bertengger disalah satu pohon yang dekat dengan kamar tersebut. Seorang namja bangun dari tidurnya kemudian menguap perlahan dan menatap jam weker.

_Jam tujuh.. _

Namja tersebut bangun dan menemukan namja satu lagi yang tidur bersamanya tadi malam –maksudku hanya tidur. Bukan lebih dari itu, sudah menghilang entah kemana. Namja mungil itu, maksudku Kyungsoo turun dari kasur itu dan merapihkan sedikit kamar tersebut dan turun kebawah.

Untung saja hari ini adalah hari sabtu, jadi dia tidak perlu datang kesekolah. Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar tersebut dan turun ke lantai bawah. Dia lalu mendudukan dirinya diatas sofa kemudian menemukan namja tan itu sedang berdiri di dapur.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Namja tan itu menoleh, dan mengangkat sebuah buku. bermaksud memberi penjelasan pada Kyungsoo kalau dia sedang membaca sebuah buku.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil sambil ber'oh' ria kemudian menyalakan televisi dengan volume yang lumayan besar.

"Ngomong ngomong, selamat pagi"

Kyugsoo menoleh kearah dapur, "Apa?"

"Kubilang 'Selamat pagi'"

Kyungsoo meraih remot televisi kemudian mengecilkan volumenya.

"Apa?"

"Tidak jadi, dasar tuli"

Kyungsoo tidak melanjutkan acara nonton televisinya itu. Ia sibuk memperhatikan keadaan rumah Kai, si namja tan itu. Kyungsoo mulai penasaran, apa yang dilakukan Kai sampai membuat namja itu berdiam diri di dapur. Kyungsoo pun berdiri dan menghampiri Kai.

"Apa yang kau baca?" Kai menoleh kemudian memperlihatkan _cover_ buku yang ia baca kepada Kyungsoo. Dapat terlihat dengan jelas, _font _yang bertuliskan 'Cara membuat Cupkace dengan mudah' dengan tulisan _font _ berwarna pink.

"Kau bisa memasak?" Kai menggeleng.

"Tidak. Tidak sama sekali."

"Lalu untuk apa memasak?"

"kudengar kau suka cupcake. Karena kau sakit, aku harus memasakan makanan kesukaanmu."

"Tumben kau baik"

"sehun menyuruhku"

"Kau terlalu jujur, bodoh" Kyungsoo memukul tangan Kai pelan kemudian berjalan mengelilingi dapur.

"Kata buku itu, apa yang kau butuh kan?"

"Hmm.. mangkuk besar,pengaduk adonan, telur, cocoa powder, garam, mentega, gula pasir, tepung, ekstrak vanilla, baking powder, mentega tawar dan.. Apa itu cake emulsifier?"

"Bahan supaya adonan bertekstur lembut" Kai hanya ber'oh' ria

Kai masih membaca buku sementara Kyungsoo sedang mengambil bahan bahannya.

"Kai, kau tidak mempunyai cocoa powder, cake emulsifier, baking soda, mentega tawar dan ekstrak vanilla. Kau ini berniat masak atau tidak sih?"

Kai menutup bukunya kemudian memutar bola matanya. "Cerewet sekali kau ini hyung, baiklah. Kau jaga rumah, Lay hyung masih tidur. Jangan berisik atau kau akan tahu akibatnya!"

Kyungsoo memincingkan matanya, "Apa akibatnya?"

"Dia akan mengamuk"

"Hanya itu?"

"Ya"

"Baiklah"

"Oke, kau jaga rumah yang benar. Awas sampai rumah ini terbakar atau apa pun"

"diam kau, bawel"

Kemudian Kai berjalan melewati Kyungsoo yang mulai berkutat dengan buku yang Kai baca tadi. Kai melewati Kyungsoo dengan perlahan kemudian mengukur perbedaan tinggi nya dengan tinggi hyungnya itu.

_Pendek _

Kemudian dia keluar dari rumah—yang harusnya disebut apartemen itu untuk pergi ke supermarket terdekat.

Sesampainya disana, Kai bertemu denga beberapa yeoja yang mengagumi dirinya. Sampai salah satu diantara mereka menjerit kecil, seperti 'Oh Ya Tuhan!' atau 'Lihatlah si Tampan itu!'

Ya, dia tahu kalau dia tampan. Namun ekspresi para yeoja itu berlebihan, bukankah ada yang lebih tampan daripadanya?

Ya, ada. Contohnya Sehun, dia berhasil membuat Kai tergila gila padanya, pada aslinya Kai hanya menutupinya saja. Tubuhnya yang indah saat berlatih dance bersama Kai, membuat Kai ingin men—tunggu!

'Apa yang aku pikirkan?' kemudian Kai menepuk pipinya perlahan dan berjalan masuk kesalah satu supermarket. Kai mengambil keranjang kecil dan mencari bahan bahan yang Kyungsoo sebutkan tadi.

Kai berjalan jalan memutari supermarket itu kemudian memasukan bahan bahannya kedalam keranjang kecil tersebut.

"Hha, dimana letak mentega tawar sih. Dasar Kyungsoo merepotkan!" Kai mengacak rambutnya pelan kemudian menundukan kepalanya untuk mencari tulisan '_Mentega Tawar'_

"Apa Kyungsoo merepotkanmu?"

Kai menoleh. Dapat dilihat disana dua orang namja sedang berbelanja juga. Yang satu memegang ponsel, dan satunya lagi memegang keranjang.

"Oh Sehun. Kau disini juga?"

Sehun menarik kedua ujung bibir nya, "Ya, sudah jelas aku disini!"

"Dia siapa?" tanya Kai sambil menatap namja satu lagi, yang memegang keranjang.

"Oh, dia saudaraku dari China. Namanya Luhan-_ge."_

Kai menunduk kecil kepada Luhan. "Annyeong Luhan-ge. Kai imnida"

Luhan juga menundukan kepalanya sedikit. "Hello. My name is Luhan"

Kai menatap Sehun, "Bahasa Inggris?"

"Ya, Bahasa Korea nya masih berantakan. Itu juga aku yang mengajarkannya. Hehe "

"Jelas saja, kalau kau yang mengajar. Kalau aku yang mengajar pasti akan lancar dalam seminggu"

"Terserah kau sajalah, kkamjong"

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kerumah ku saja?" Kai menatap kedua saudara itu. Mereka sudah menyelesaikan adegan 'Berbelanjanya' itu.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Luhan-ge? Dia harus bertemu dengan temannya"

Sehun pun berbicara sebentar dengan Luhan dengan baha Inggris. Yang Intinya Kai mengerti adalah, Sehun menyuruh Luhan untuk pulang duluan. Selebih dari itu, Kai tidak bisa berbahasa Inggris.

"It's Okay, Sehunnie. I'll go home now" Luhan pergi sambil melambai kearah Sehun.

"Sorry Gege! Take care of yourself! " kata Sehun sambil membalas lambaian Luhan.

"Hey ayo cepatlah, aku sudah bosan"

"Ah, baiklah!"

Lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju Apartemen – atau biasa Kai sebut rumah itu.

Sesampainya di apartemen—maksudku rumah Kai itu, Kyungsoo sedang tertidur dengan tenangnya di salah satu sofa. Dia memeluk buku yang Kai berikan padanya tadi.

Kai memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur, persis seperti anak kecil yang menunggu ibunya pulang kerja kemudian saat ibunya pulang, dia meminta ibunya untuk memasakan sesuatu padanya.

"Kyungsoo tertidur?" tanya Sehun yang masih memerhatikan Kyungsoo daritadi. "Ya, Kurasa aku pergi terlalu lama" kemudian Kai menaruh belanjaannya didapur dan ikut duduk diruang tengah bersama Sehun.

"Omong omong apa yang kau beli?" tanya Sehun sambil memainkan ponselnya. "Yah, kudengar Kyungsoo menyukai Cupcake. Jadi yaa, aku membuatkannya saja" Sehun kemudian mengangguk kecil dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kai sambil menatap Sehun yang bertingkah aneh itu. "Tidak, hanya..gatal sedikit" Kai pun hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

"Mau melanjutkan memasaknya lagi?" tanya Sehun kemudian berdiri dan berjalan kearah dapur. Kai mengikuti Sehun dari belakang dan memasuki dapur juga. "Jadi, apa yang kita butuh kan pertama tama?"

"Umm.. mangkuk, pengaduk adonan, tepung, cocoa powder dan cake emulsifier." Sehun menyiapkan semua yang Kai sebutkan. "Lalu?" Kai berjalan kearah Kyungsoo yang sedang tertidur dan mengambil buku resep masaknya.

"Tuangkan tepung ke mangkuk dan campur dengan cocoa powder" Sehun menatap tepung dan cocoa powder yang ada di hadapannya. Kemudian Sehun menuangkan beberapa tepung ke mangkuk besar tersebut. "Apa ini sudah banyak?"

Kai menghampiri Sehun, "Tidak tidak, kurang banyak Sehun" Kemudian Kai menghampiri Sehun dan menuangkan lebih banyak lagi tepung, dibawah tangan Kai masih ada tangan Sehun yang sedang memegangi tepung tersebut. Yaa jadi tangan mereka bertemu di saat itu. Semburat merah muncul di pipi Sehun, "K-Kai.."

Kai menoleh dan menatap Sehun yang sedang menunduk. "A-Ah maafkan aku" dengan refleks Kai lalu melepas tautan tangan mereka dan membuat keduanya tertunduk malu.

"B-Baiklah, kita lanjutkan saja" kemudian Sehun membuang muka dan mulai menuangkan sedikit cocoa powder –yang menurutnya sudah lumayan cukup—kemudian mengaduknya perlahan.

Cuacana cukup canggung saat itu. Kai, ia hanya berdiri sambil membolak balikan buku resep yang kurasa—dia tidak ingin membacanya. Dan Sehun sedang mengaduk aduk adonan kering dari cupcake itu walaupun adonan itu sudah bisa dibilang '_sempurna'_

"Hmm.. Sehun" Sehun sedikit mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap kebelakang sedikit. Sehun terlihat sedikit membelalakan matanya dan menunduk malu, dia juga menunduk untuk menutupi semburat merah di pipinya karena saat ini Kai sedang memeluknya dari belakang. "Ka-Kai, kumohon hentikan" sahut Sehun sedikit bergetar. Kai hanya diam sambil menempatkan dagunya pada bahu Sehun sambil menghirup aroma tubuh Sehun.

"Kai!" Sehun sedikit menggoyang kan tubuhnya kekanan dan ke kiri—bermaksud supaya Kai melepaskan pelukan itu. Namun Kai malah membalikan badan Sehun dan menyambar benda kenyal yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Mmmmhh.. Kaiihh.." Tangan Sehun berusaha mendorong Kai supaya Kai menjauh darinya. Namun lama kelamaan tangan Sehun menggantung sempurna di leher Kai karena Kai menuntun tangannya untuk diarahkan ke lehernya. Kai menggigit kecil bibir Sehun dan mulai menjelajahi mulut Sehun dengan lidahnya.

"nngh.."Sehun menjambak kecil rambut Kai dan mengacak acak rambut Kai yang tengah bercumbu dengannya saat ini. Kai telah menunggu nunggu saat ini, dimana setelah ini dia akan menyatakan cintanya pada Sehun. Semuanya sudah Kai atur. Untung saja, rencana ini berjalan dengan lancar.

Tangan Kai bergerak mengelus punggung Sehun dengan tangannya. "Hhhh... Mpph.." Sehun semakin menggeliat dan mencengkram pundak Kai. Kai menggesekkan Juniornya pada Junior Sehun dan membuat Sehun mendesah sambil mengucapkan namanya—walaupun tidak terlalu jelas.

"Kaihhhh... Hhhhmmp.." Sehun menurunkan kedua tangannya kearah dada bidang Kai dan mengelusnya perlahan dan sesekali mendorongnya—mungkin ia sudah kehabisan napas.

"Umm, maaf"

Kemudian kedua namja yang telah larut dalam kenikmatan mereka tersebut langsung melepas tautan bibir mereka dan Sehun, langsung menundukan kepalanya. Sedangkan Kai, dia hanya membuang muka sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tidak gatal itu.

"Sehun, kau disini?" dan oh, ternyata. Kyungsoo sudah bangun dan merusak rencana Kai. Astaga Kyungsoo, kau membuat Sehun kaget setengah mati! Lihatlah, karena Kyungsoo, Kai dan Sehun tidak dapat melanjutkan'nya' sampai selesai!

"A-aah I-iya Kyungsoo hyung. Bagaimana kabarmu? Sudah lebih baik?" jawab Sehun sedikit canggung dan yaa—dia malu.

"Lumayan, ah. Maaf aku mengganggu kalian berdua tadi" Sehun kembali menundukan wajahnya sembari menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidakgatal. Kai pun menoleh.

"Dan kau, Kai. Butuh waktu berapa lama untuk belanja hah? Dasar bodoh, kau kira aku tidak lelah menunggu mu belanja satu jam?"

"Hey, kau baru saja bangun tidur! Dasar tukang tidur"

"Ya! Apa itu masalah untukmu?"

"Aaah! Kalian ini! Sudahlah!"

Mereka berdua menoleh kearah sumber suagra, disitu ada Sehun yang sedang mengacak rambutnya – seperti orang frustasi. Padahal yang bertengkar itu..Kai dan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo pun menghela napas panjang, "maaf mengganggu. Lanjutkan saja aktifitas kalian yang tadi" kemudian pergi kearah kamarnya. Kai menatap Kyungsoo sampai Kyungsoo benar benar masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Dasar pendek merepotkan" Kai kembali mengarahkan matanya kearah Sehun yang ada di dapur. "A-ah maafkan aku Sehun. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melakukannya padamu" Sehun hanya menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. "A—ah tidak apa apa. La—Lanjutkan saja memasaknya"

Keadaan pun kembali canggung. Mereka hanya melanjutkan memasak semau mereka. Hanya diam, tanpa bicara sekalipun. "Selesai!" Sehun menengok dan melihat Kai yang sudah selesai dengan cupcake buatannya.

"Itu buatanmu?" kata Kyungsoo yang datang tiba tiba. "Tentu saja, berhenti meremehkan ku" Kyungsoo mengambil satu cupcakenya dan memakannya. "Bagaimana? Buatan Jongin pasti enak" kata Kai lalu memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil mengunyah cupcake itu.

"setengah matang" Kyungsoo membelah kedua cupcake itu dan dapat dilihat, ada adonan yang masih lembek. Kai hanya tertawa sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang sama sekali tidak gatal.

Satu jam kemudian Lay, kakak—maksudku saudara Kai bangun dan terlihat kaget melihat Sehun ada disitu. Yah, mereka seperti menghabiskan waktu mereka sampai sore dengan memakan cupcake. Entahlah, mungkin cupcake yang bisa menyalurkan perasaan mereka berdua. Tadi pagi, tinggal sedikit lagi Kai akan menyatakan cintanya pada Sehun. Ia berharap, Sehun juga mencintainya, supaya perasaan yang ia bangun selama ini sama sekali tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Satu setengah jam lagi, Sehun harus pulang. Kai masih berpikir pikir, apa ia harus menyatakannya sekarang, atau tidak. Ia ingin segera tahu jawabannya. Namun, dia tidak tahu bagaimananya rasa sakit saat ditolak. Ia memikirkan bagaimana dirinya nanti saat Sehun menolaknya dan mungkin – lebih memilih bersama Luhan.

Air hujan mengguyur kota Seoul dengan derasnya. Kai sedang melipat kakiknya dan duduk didekat sebuah kaca besar yang mengarah ke matahari yang mulai tengelam. Kai masih memerhatikan cahaya tersebut. Sedangkan Lay dan Sehun sedang menonton film sambil asik menirukan gaya dan dance dari film tersebut. Kyungsoo—dia sedang membereskan rumah. Kyungsoo nampak kelelahan, namun kalau Kyungsoo disuruh untuk berhenti dia akan mengamuk.

Kai memerhatikan sinar matahari sampai matahari itu hampir benar benar ingin terbenam. Kai menundukan kepalanya sebelum sebuah bayangan menghampirinya dan duduk dihadapannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Kai menatap kedua bola mata besar itu dalam dalam. _seperti seorang anak kecil polos , _pikirnya.

"Tidak, Bukan apa apa" Kyungsoo lalu menatap kearah hujan lagi.

"Umm.. aku pulang dulu. Luhan-_ge_ menungguku dirumah" yang lain mengangguk. Kai hanya diam, menatap Sehun yang sedang mengobrol dengan hyungnya.

"Ge? Saudaramu orang China?" Sehun tersenyum kecil, "Oh iya aku belum menceritakannya padamu, Hyung"

"Bawalah kemari sekali kali! Sudah lama bahasa China ku tidak dilatih lagi!" Lay tersenyum pada Sehun dan membukakan pintu masuknya. "Baiklah, selamat sore"

Sehun sudah keluar dari rumah itu 30 menit yang lalu. Lay sedang memasak makan malam untuk mereka nanti. Kyungsoo dan Jongin masih duduk di dekat jendela tersebut, kebetulan hujan juga belum berhenti.

"Kupikir kau menyukainya" Kai menoleh kan kepalanya kearah Kyungsoo yang da didepannya. "Siapa?"

"Sehun." Kai kembali menatap jendela. Dia sedang tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu. Disisi lain, ia ingin menjawabnya namun ia harus mencari jawaban yang tepat. Disisi yang lain pula, ia memilih untuk membungkam mulutnya itu. Kai merasa sudah menyalurkan—atau bisa dibilang menyatakan cintanya lewat ciuman tadi. Namun, setelah melakukannya ia seperti tidak mempunyai perasaan apa apa pada Sehun.

Kai menatap kearah jendela lagi, disana terlihat sebuah jalan yang besar. Jalan tersebut mengingatkannya pada kedua orang tuanya disana. Kai merindukan mereka? Tidak. Mati saja sekalian mereka berdua. Kai menyesal, janinnya sudah tumbuh diperut Eommanya saat itu. Kai menyesal, arwahnya masuk kedalam tubuhnya.

Apa harus ia yang meninggalkan dunia ini?

Tapi, kalau dia meninggalkannya lebih cepat, masalahnya dengan Kris belum selesai. Kai ingin membalaskan dendamnya pada kris. Tidak, membalaskan dendam itu tidak salah. Lebih baik di balaskan, daripada kau menjadi depresi. Benar bukan?

Mata Kyungsoo masih memandang Kai. "Hey"

Kai menoleh, disana ada Kyungsoo yang menatap dirinya seperti berkata 'beri aku jawaban' atau 'jawab aku'

"Entahlah" Kyungsoo menatap Kai dalam dalam. Kai menekuk lehernya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua lututnya.

"Kurasa tidak lagi."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**Duuuh, Maaf telat seminggu ya chingu T^T laptop author disita. Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae *bow***

**Sebagai gantinya, boleh request deh mau ff apa buat yang baru. Soalnya, Author baru punya dua ff yang belum di post. Yang satu, KaiHun. Satunya lagi masih bingung mau siapa. Tpi yang pasti anak exo hehe^^ **

**Ini balesan reviewnya yaa~ **

**OhSooYeol : dichapter ke-3 Lay jadi seme sih ._. hehe. Umm, sehun ya. Oke terimakasih sudah mereview! ^^**

**Ajib4ff : terimakasih sudah mereview!^^**

**9493room : kembaran Suho? Kembaran suho ya ._. Iya ini Kaisoo kok hehe^^ terimakasih sudah mereview!^^**

**Adinda fardisa : hehe terimakasih! Author juga lumayan suka sama mereka. Terimakasih sudah mereview!^^ **

**Myunsoo : terimakasih! Terimakasih sudah mereview!^^ **

**IkaIkaHun11 : terimakasih sudah mendukung dari awal chapter 1!^^ maaf Author lupa password facebook -_- mianhae *bow* Kalo kelanjutannya, ditunggu aja yaa. Terimakasih sudah mereview!^^ **

**Nah segitu aja reviewan nya. Terimakasih sudah menyupport dari awal sampai akhir! Pendapat buat ff selanjutnya ditunggu ya! **

**Last, Mind to review again? **


End file.
